


Dancing Queen....

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot thinks he has the house to himself for the weekend when he gets an unexpected surprise.





	Dancing Queen....

“Come on! Let’s go!! We’re going to be late.” 

“Margo, relax, we’ll be fine.”

“Quentin with how you move it will take us a week to get there.”

“It’s fine Margo.”

I heard their conversation from the other end of the house. 

“Would you two just go already!!” I yelled hoping it would get them going so I could have the house to myself. 

It was the first weekend that I would be alone in a long time and I was looking forward to it. I could wear what I want and not have to worry about impressing anyone. Everyone else went home this time of year for the long weekend and I always stayed at the cottage to be the laziest version of myself I could be.

I heard them walk out the door and as soon as the door closed and locked, I walked upstairs and took a shower. 

I took the longest shower I took in my life. I got out and put on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt. 

I turned on my guilty pleasure playlist and just let it go. All the songs I love to listen to playing at high volume. 

I laid on the bed and just let myself get lost in the songs that I loved. 

I got up to grab something to drink and as I walked across the room the all familiar intro started. 

I couldn’t resist and started dancing then before I knew it I was singing along. 

It was like my own music video, full on choreography and all. I turned the music up and kept dancing. I danced down the hall and made my way into Margo’s room. I saw her tiara sitting on the dresser. 

I walked over and grabbed it and kept dancing. 

“You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life!! OH!! See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen!!” I sang at the top of my lungs. 

As I sang the last line I grabbed Margo’s tiara and put it on top of my head. I kept dancing and as I turned I saw someone in the doorway and stopped in my tracks and screamed.

“What the hell?! You left!!”

“Yeah, I uhhh, forgot, my…” he held up his copy of one of his Fillory books.

“What the actual fuck Q?”

“I, just….” He looked down and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. 

I sighed and took the tiara off and turned the music down. 

“Well, you best get going.”

“What are you doing? Don’t you go home?”

“No Q, I don’t. I stay here and have the place to myself, well until some Fillorian fanboy forgets his Narnia novel and comes back for it.” 

“I, uhhh am ….sorry.” 

I took a deep breath. “It’s ok Q.” I turned the music off and slowly walked back to my room. 

“Hey El?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you dressed like that?”

“Well, everyone is gone and I have no one to impress, I can just let go and relax and not worry about what I look like.”

“Oh.”

“Being me, is constantly a creative process and this is one of the few weekends I don’t have to care.”

“You want someone else to not care with you?”

“You should go home Q.”

“Look, since my dad is gone I have no ‘home’ really. I was mostly going to get out of school for a bit.”

“You can stay if you want but I’m not changing my plans.”

“Plans?”

“Well, honestly I have no plans but to be lazy and my version of fat so there’s that.” 

“Ok. Works for me.” 

“Good, rule one, no jeans, only comfy clothes. Go change.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, go.” 

I watched him walk down the hall slowly wondering if I was totally serious. 

I walked downstairs and put in my favorite movie. I grabbed my popcorn and settled on the couch. 

“Come on Q, you’re going to miss the beginning!!”

“Beginning of what?” I looked over and saw Q standing there in baggy pajama pants and a transformers t-shirt.

I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“What?”

“Really, isn’t that a kid’s show?”

He looked down as if he forgot for a moment what shirt he picked. 

“Hey for your information this is optimus prime and he is the strongest force in the Autobots world.”

“Wow Q. Wow.”   
“Hey, it’s an amazing show besides…” 

I held up my hand.

“Q, please don’t make a ‘more than meets the eye’ joke.” I rolled my eyes.

“See!! You know it!!”

“Yes, Q, I know more that people think.”

He walked over and sat on the couch next to me. 

“So what are we watching?”

“My all time favorite movie….” I pressed play and just as the title appeared on the screen I proclaimed. “Dirty Dancing.”


End file.
